Her Needs
by KuroYuukiTenshi
Summary: Mikan accidentally drinks something that was defiantly not water. With that, it led her into a night or should we nights that she will never forget. Neither will Natsume. Over 2/3 lemon.


--------------------_**  
*HER NEEDS**_ *  
--------------------

Everyone sat on Nonoko's couch in her new triple star room watching comedy shows. Everyone had come even Natsume. Although he was sitting on the couch his arms folded and a face that said Don't-wanna-be-here-GET-ME-OUT. Everyone else including Hotaru who was chuckling at certain parts of the show, was having a grand old time.

Everyone was now at least 17 years of age, so naturally they eventually paired off into couples. This also went for Natsume and Mikan who were side-by-side on the couch. Natsume hated to admit it, but he had fallen for the Nullifier. Even if it wasn't vocalized she knew he loved her, and she loved him back.

Mikan smiled happily as she watched the show and reached for her cup water on the table. As he hand searched for it she came across an obstacle, there were two glasses on the table so reached for the closest one not bothering to smell of taste it as she drank it down. Mikan was still smiling as she put the glass back down watching the show.

Not long after though. Her stomach felt weird and she started to squirm a bit. She looked over at Natsume for some unknown reason, and squirmed more, an unusual hot feeling went through her. She bit her lip trying to resist what her body wanted, her eyes started wonder down Natsume till they reached a certain part on his anatomy. She kept herself from groaning.

'_It's okay Mikan. Just stay calm the feeling will pass over soon._' she thought to herself as she tried to watch the movie. Though every once in a while her eyes would travel down Natsume's tall, dark, (_drool_) lean figure. Mikan drooled thinking about how his hands would feel on her... '_Oh shit_.' She thought her hands fiddling with the hem of her skirt, this was going to be one long show.

Everyone walked out of Nonoko's room almost an hour after the movie. At this time Mikan was more that ready to bolt but she kept her composer as Natsume walked beside her down the hall. Anna had stayed behind to help with Nonoko's new project she was working on. Anna held up the glass to her nose and smelled it. She blinked, confused.

"Nonoko, I thought you said your potion had a funky smell to it. I don't smell anything." she said turning to her sister like friend. Nonoko walked over to her and took the glass from her head held it up to her nose too. She had the same reaction as Anna.

"It's supposed to. I don't understand why..."Nonoko trailed off looking at the glass that was on the table. The same table where she left the potion. '_Oh no_.' she thought picking up the other glass and sniffed that one too. Her eyes widened her nose picking up on the faint smell of the used to be concoction.

"A-Anna. We've got a problem." she turned to the pink haired girl eyes wide. They looked like they were about to fall out of her head. "Someone drank the potion! Oh not this cannot be happening! It'll cause reactions in people that are better left unexplained! This is really not good." Nonoko hands flew up and held her head distressed.

"What are you talking about Nonoko? What kind of reactions?" Anna asked question and innocence in her surrounding aura though that was about to chance. Nonoko turned to her eyes empathetic.

Nonoko's hands fell to the table her, fingers scratching the top of the wooden table trying to calm herself down. "You know those...'medicines' that make people more apt to have sex, or sexually active?" Anna nodded, not quite getting where this was going. "It's called an aphrodisiac. I help pharmacies produce stuff like that when they don't have the supply they need. The experiment I was working on was a...aphrodisiac except...stronger, and takes effect faster." Nonoko's nails dug into the table again, and Anna's eyes widened finally getting it.

"If someone drank it or even gets a taste of it...they'll be in for a rough night."

* * *

Mikan looked up at Natsume who was looking straight ahead. She tried to too, but it was hard, her hands fiddled with the hem of her skirt again. Soon though, not soon enough, she thought as they walked up to her special star room in which she had to work valiantly for. "We-we-well ah Natsume. I'll see you tomorrow." she said reach for her door knob.

"Where's my good night kiss?" Natsume asking 'innocently' looking down at her, she squirmed again, as his hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. Mikan moaned unnoticed to herself. Natsume though was surprised her never got that reaction from her! He wasn't even using his tongue!

He pressed her closer their bodies coming into close contact as he parted her lips with his own, she moaned again melting into him, trying to get closer, even though that was physically impossible. This time he was using his tongue and using it in a way that made her crave more. Her hands reached up to his cheeks pulling him closer making the kiss deeper.

To say Natsume was enjoying this was the understatement on the year. Because he was REALLY enjoying this. Eventually they had to break for air. "That was one hell of a good night kiss." he said, arms still wrapped around her waist. He pecked her lips again before letting go of her with a 'Good Night.' But Mikan wouldn't have that.

Mikan tugged Natsume's arm and he went flying back into her door where she met him with another kiss. He was surprised by this but didn't complain. He allowed her to do what she wanted, with him, which included her hand that found it's way into his shirt caressing his abs. Unnoticed Mikan's other hand unlocked the door and opened it making them both tumble to the floor, Mikan now straddling his waist her body pressed to his and her lips pressed on even farther.

Mikan may have not stopped if it wasn't for Natsume needing to get air, then as he lay there trying to catch his breath he found the buttons of his shirt coming undone as Mikan's lips trailed small kisses down his collarbone and down his chest after the buttons acme undone. Natsume sat up suddenly realizing what was taking place.

But as he sat up Mikan sat on his lap her legs now either side of his waist and arms wrapped around his neck. She was about to kiss him again but he put a finger to her lips before he lost all sense of mind and go on farther. "What's wrong with you?" he finally asked. "You're usually not this..." he tried finding the right word for...this. "Active."

Mikan blinked. "I don't know." fear laced her words as her voiced raised as pitch higher. "All I don know is, that after that drink I..." She groaned a cry. "Natsume I need you!" she said moving her hips up and down, bouncing on his lap. Natsume tried to keep from twitching at the sight in front of him, as did his...member that with each bounce was hardening even father.

Then there were her lips on his again before he had a chance to react. She tried pushing him back down into a laying position but he leaned on his hands, making him stay up right. He kicked the door closed and total darkness engulfed them except for the light that came from the window, Natsume was used to the darkness from late nigh missions, his eyes adjusted quickly and he could see her as if they were in a just dully lit room.

He must have missed something important or was just not paying attention because when he looked at her she didn't have her shirt, bra, or her skirt on. He lifted on of his hand that was keeping him up and trailed his fingers down her back. He felt her shiver in pleasure. '_What was in that drink?_' he asked himself as he thought of what she said earlier. '_Natsume I need you!_' her words rang in his head.

Natsume's eyes widened as he came to a revelation! It was aphrodisiac! He knew that Nonoko helped make things like that for pharmacies but why did she place it in a cup in the table where someone could easily drink it, and not think anything about it! Oh he was going to kill Nonoko! When he gets his hands on her he's gonna... Mikan pressed her body to his her breast to his chest as their tongues dance in each others mouths. Or he could let this one go...

Natsume's hand traveled down he back and came to rest on her ass. Their kiss broke for a minute as Natsume smirked as he moved his up her ear, Mikan shivered as his breath tickled her neck "You've been a bad girl Mikan. You need to be spanked." Mikan groaned as the hand on her ass lifted up but swiftly came back down in smack sound. She groaned louder and louder each time his hand came down on her. She had no clue why she enjoyed it but she just...did.

Mikan started to squirm as she started to feel the sting "Na-Natsume" she moaned out loud. He smirked and stopped rubbing his hand up and down across her sore skin. His hands moved down her thigh then across to her wetness. He could feel her panties soaked through and he smirked rubbing the pad of his thumb across the bud.

Mikan moaned, loud. He thanked that the special star room were sound proof at this time. They could make all the noise they wanted. As he kept rubbing and her clit her hand found its way to his shoulder and slid off his open shirt that fell to floor. Mikan groaned as he rubbed harder her head falling onto his chest.

Her face turned red and her heart sped up. Her nails digging into his shoulders, so close. He stopped and Mikan wined. "No~ Don't stop Natsume~" she tried tell him although it came out as a groan more that anything. Natsume smirked, he knew she said something like that. His thumb hooked onto the sides of her panties pulling them down till they were completely off.

Natsume put both hands on her waist and pulled her up, making her stand with him. She fell against him as she rubbed her lower half against him. It was no mystery what was making his pants tighten even more. Natsume grunted as he found that Mikan successfully, and un-noticeably pulled his pants and boxers.

Mikan looked down just in time for his member to spring free of the material. She blushed, she'd never get used to this no matter how many times they have done it. "Please Natsume? Please? I need you!" She asked her fingers wrapping around mist member. Natsume grunted.

"How bendable are you?" Natsume asked looking into her eyes, Mikan groaned from loss of pleasure. "Pre-pretty bendable. I can do splits without --Hmph!" He pressed their lips together and pushed her against the wall. He lifted one of her legs so that it was now on his shoulder and the other one on the floor holding her up.

"Does that hurt?" he asked as he put pressure on her leg almost making it touch her shoulder. Mikan shook her head no, although she wouldn't admit that did hurt a bit, she said splits, not aerobics. "Are you sure you want to?" he asked teasingly positioning himself at her entrance.

"Yes!" Mikan yelled wanting to slap him for making like this. She groaned as his hands traveled down her form from her arm and her stomach... till her reached her pussy where without warning slipped in two fingers. Mikan groaned her back arching forward into him. Slowly her pushed them in and out watching Mikan moan and groan, thrusting her hips trying to make his fingers go deeper. He added a third finger doing all the same motions as before.

Pressure built in abdomen, her body flushed red, she threw her head back moaning. Natsume felt her walls close in on her fingers making it harder to move them. Mikan's body shivered as she came, losing all strength. It was a good thing Natsume was there to hold her up otherwise she'd be on the floor right now.

Natsume pulled his fingers out of her brought them up for her to see. She blushed as her juices on his fingers almost dripped to the floor, although it was unnoticeable against her already red skin. Natsume smirked at her reactions. "Please Natsume, I-I...Please I need you not your fingers!" she lowly actually not wanting him to hear her, but it was already incomprehensible.

"Fine, You ready? I won't be holding back." His member rubbed up against her and she moaned, nodding. The corner of Natsume's lip curled up as her crashed his lips into her again thrusting upward into her. Mikan moaned loudly, as he pulled halfway out and thrust quickly back in. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he thrust faster. His lips muffled her moans, and as soon as his lips left hers the room was filled with them.

"AH! Na-Natsume! Nah! Ahha! Ah, m-more! Oh~! Na-Na-Natsume! Please~ahha!" Mikan's head was thrown back in pleasure as he thrust his hips into hers, he traveled small kisses down her collarbone, once in a while stopping to suck and nibble on some part of her neck leaving a bright red hickey in its wake.

"Na-Nah!" Mikan couldn't even pronounce his name, as her walls tightened around him, climaxing, Natsume grunted and with a few more long deep thrusts had his own. Natsume slowly rocked into her ridding out the climax, before pulling out of her. Mikan stood there panting his he let her leg fall down to his waist and pulled her other one up along with it. Mikan's body draped over his shoulders her head resting on one of them.

Miraculously he found his way over to the bed and laid her down on her stomach. "Na-Natsume, what a-are you doin'?" she asked as he pulled her butt up so she was on her knees. Natsume didn't say anything as he dot on his own knees and positioned himself in front of her. Mikan's eyes widened finally getting it.

"No, No Natsume, Do~ont!" Mikan's hand clutched the sheets as he took her from behind. He thrust in gain making her moan and clutch the sheets tighter, before doing to same as before. "Nana-Natsu! May! Noh~! Ah~." Mikan tried biting her lip from yelling out more nonsense.

Natsume leaned over her back while thrusting into her. "Come On, Mikan. Scream my name, you know you want to don't deny it." He whispered, kissing her neck, and jaw line. Mikan bit her lip even more almost drawing blood. He only got muffled moans in response. He grunted, damn he was coming close again.

He quickly pulled out of her and flipped her onto her back before thrust back into her pussy quickly, and Mikan couldn't keep quiet anymore. "Nan~Tsume! Natsume! Oh~ Ah! Nah~!" Natsume grasped her hips making her meet his every thrust. Mikan screamed, pressure building up in her stomach. She grasped her headboard, as Natsume kept thrusting into her.

"Nana-Natsume! I'm, I'm gonna na! Ca-Come! Nah~!!" Her vaginal walls collapsed on him again, her back arching up towards him as they came together. Natsume grunted pulling out of her falling to her side. They bother laid there panting needing to catch their breath. Mikan curled up next to him still panting as she laid her head on his chest falling asleep.

Natsume watched her as she did, he watched as her breathing slowed, signifying she was asleep. He gently got up her head in her arms as not to wake her and walked to one of the tables in the other room. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a black box. A tape recorder. He smirked. '_Wait until she hears this in the morning_'. He thought as he stopped the tape from recording more walking back into the bedroom putting it on the night stand.

He slid back in next to her except this time her back was facing him as he drooped his arms over her waist pulling her close.

* * *

Natsume's eyes slowly fluttered open as he turned to the clock on the table. 8 a.m. '_More that enough time_.' he thought as his hand traced her figure. Over every curve of her body resting on her thigh. '_Time for a little wake up call._' he mused to himself as he gently lifted her leg up positioning himself from behind into her still warm heat.

Mikan groaned at the first thrust, he went slowly at first picking up speed each time she moaned or made a noise, until her eyes fluttered open in mid moan. She gripped the pillow with one hand as Natsume took the other one in his free hand and moved it down to her clit. He thumb pressed one of her fingers to it, and rubbed it. Mikan moaned still not fully awake and noticing what was happening.

Well...That was until the coil in her stomach from last night came back, as she bit her lip from the building pressure until again, for the third time in a day, climaxed. All motion stopped, as she panted and turned behind her to look at Natsume. "What do you think you are doing so early in the morning?" she asked sleep still glazed in her eyes.

"Nothing you aren't doing." he said as he pressed her finger to her clit again. Mikan's eyes widened pulling her hand away. Natsume chuckled as she glared at him. "I want you to hear something." he said with an invisible smirk behind her back he reached for the tape recorder, pushing play.

Mikan's eyes widened as the noise hear from last night was played over again. "Let's play a game." he said playfully his head nudging the back of her neck. "Let's see if you can moan louder than that of the tape recorder."

Mikan gasped knowing that was not fair. "But Natsume! You can turn up the volume of a tape recorder! It could be louder than what I was really doing last night!" She almost yelled as he smirked again.

"That's the whole point." he said as his smirk grew bigger. Mikan thrust around trying to get away but did not succeeding as he forced her on top of him. His dick still in her, as she sat on his lap, when he thrust upward making her moan. Her back facing him as he reached forward each hand cupping a breast. The moans on the tape recorder were still heard as he thrust up into her. She moaned again as she happened to thrust herself down onto him at the same time.

"I don't...I don't like this position Natsume." she said blushing. Trying to look back at him but couldn't.

"I don't see what's so wrong with this position." He said still cupping her breasts while thrusting upward again making her moan, he noticed, louder than the recorder, he frowned. He'll have to take care of that. "But if you feel so strongly about it." He said sitting up leaning forward forcing her to hold herself up on her hands.

'_Just like last night_.' she thought blushing. Natsume rocked them back and forth as he turned up the volume to the recorder as loud as it could go. He placed it back on the nightstand leaning over her back kissing her neck. Mikan's arms gave out and she was now only held up by her elbows.

He thrust forward earning him a moan. He smirked once again as he also leaned over her each hand holding himself up on either side of her. He thrust in again deeper. "Let's see how loud you can moan Mikan."

He thrust in again. Deeper and harder each time until it became unbearable for Mikan to only make quiet moans. "Na-Natsume! Noh~ oh! Ahna! Ha! Oh~! Ah!" he grasped her hips making her meet him with ever thrust. "Na-AH~!"

'_Damn she's way to close to getting as loud as the tape recorder_.' he thought as he slowed his thrust, making her wiggle from the need of him to go faster. She even made herself thrust back onto him, which seemed to entice him from doing so. But he wanted this to last, he didn't want to make her louder than the recorder. But she looked just so...

Ah fuck. He didn't care anymore. He picked up speed again as he thrust into her fast that before. She screamed, he voice getting husky. "Come on Mikan. Scream. Scream louder than the recorder and we can stop. Come on baby girl come for me."

He thrust faster and harder she screamed despite the soreness of her throat. Then it happened. She ended up screaming louder than that of the recorder but they couldn't stop, they needed release, bad. It was so close in so many ways, yet so far away in others. Then they came, both collapsing onto the bed from exhaustion.

Natsume turned off the recorder as they both laid next to each other looking into their counterparts eyes. Mikan snugged close to Natsume, persperation on both of their bodies, so hot, yet they couldn't tear away from each other.

"Natsume. I love you." Mikan said finally getting her breath back.

Natsume couldn't help but to give as small smile as he returned the favor. "Love you too, Mikan." Their arms wrapped around each other and Mikan fell asleep. He nuzzled into her hair. "I guess we could sleep for a few more hours. Don't expect to get off that easily Mikan. You're gonna be screaming all night tonight." he said kissing her cheek as his breath slowed and his eyes closed onto a deep sleep.

Mikan smiled from where she was. "Wouldn't have it any other way." she whispered snuggling closer.

* * *

_I think I need to get my mind checked. I'm going to be an erotica story writer when I grow up! ^.^_' _Hehe um...okay serious now...um...__ I'll get serious and write Teaching You Love, the one voted I was to write next...although I didn't._ _Again..._ -.-'


End file.
